Spirited away: Naruto version
by Gaarawantshisteddy
Summary: This is a Naruto and Spirited Away crossover. It's all Naruto characters except for a few. So what happens when Sasuke is thrown into the spirit world? Can Sasuke return to the regular world or will he fail? Demons, spirits, witches, and so much more. This is close to the movie, those who haven't seen it will still understand. Read and please review.


**A/N**

**As I said this is a Naruto and Spirited Away crossover, so it will be somewhat similar. It will have some changes so don't get confused plus a different ending than the one from the movie. It has no yaoi just friend stuff. Of course Sasuke will be OOC so don't be shocked by how he acts. Enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Ch 1

He looked at the blue flowers and the note card that was attached to them.

"Goodbye Sasuke, we'll miss you,"

He read out loud.

Sasuke Uchiha wasn't your typical 13 year old boy. Sure he had a loving and caring mother who had long straight black hair, Mikoto Uchiha. A strict/not so strict father with short brown hair, Fugaku Uchiha. And a brother who had hair almost as long as his mother and always had it in a ponytail, Itachi Uchiha, who was in college right now. He had a family but he was...different. He was quiet and kept things to himself, and only blew when he was really annoyed or scared.

Since he was quiet he didn't make many friends at his old school, in fact he only had two, Haku and Ino, they gave him the flowers. He also had a problem with the word, "hn."

"Sasuke, you okay back there?" His mother asked

"Hn," told you.

"Oh sasuke come on cheer up!"

Sasuke just kept glaring at the flowers,

"Your mother's right, moving is like an adventure," his father said,

"I still don't get why we had to move," sasuke whined,

"Like I said its an adventure, you meet new people and see new places."

They passed by different buildings and indeed saw new people.

"Look sasuke that's your new school," his father said while pointing.

Sasuke looked at it and stuck his tongue out in a childish manner. He didn't want a new school, it was bad enough he was called "emo" or "goth" in his old one, and he barely made any friends.

They kept driving until Fugaku made a turn and he drove into what looked like a forest.

"Honey I think you went the wrong way," said Mikoto,

Fugaku stopped the car and looked around. Sasuke sat up and looked outside the car window, he looked down and saw blocks in the shape of houses on the ground, they looked like they were made for little dolls.

"Oh look!" Mikoto touched Fugaku's shoulder and pointed up, "there's our house that blue one,"

"Oh then I probably did take the wrong turn...let's see if this takes us up there,"

"Hey mom, what are those block thingies?" Asked Sasuke

"They are supposedly houses for the spirits honey," she answerd.

Fugaku drove and somehow started to speed up. They were hitting bumps and branches. Sasuke kept bouncing and seemed to hold on to the flowers for dear life while all their stuff seemed to attack him.

"Honey! Slow down your going to get us killed!" Mikoto yelled.

It cleared up and ahead there seemed to be a statue and a building right in their path. Fugaku stepped on the brakes hard and the car stopped before hitting the statue, but only by an inch. They caught their breath and looked in front.

"Oh wow," said Fugaku while unbuckling his seatbelt and stepping outside to look at the building.

"Honey come on we're going to be late...sasuke get back here!"

Sasuke put the flowers down and ran up to his father's side and looked at the building.

"It's fake," he heard his father say, "just paint to make it look old,"

"Fugaku come on the movers will get there before us," said Mikoto while walking up to them and looking inside, it was a tunnel.

Suddenly and strong gust of wind blew at them,

"It's pulling us in," said Sasuke to no one in particular,

"Let's check it out," Fugaku said,

"What!?" Both Mikoto and sasuke said, "what about the movers?"

"They have a key, they can get started without us,"

Mikoto thought for a little, "ok I don't see why not," they started walking when,

"Wait!" Both turned to see sasuke, "I don't want to go in there!"

"Come on honey it will be an adventure,"

"No!"

"Okay you can stay here while your mother and I go check it out," and they started walking again. Sasuke wasn't scared, he just wanted to go to his new home and lock himself in his new room. He saw the silhouettes of his parents almost fading. He turned to look at the statue that his father almost hit and got creeped out. He started running to his mother's side and held her arm.

"Sasuke don't pull on me like that, you'll make me fall,"

Sasuke stayed quiet like always, he wasn't scared he was just very, VERY annoyed. They saw a light at the end and entered a huge place with benches, dried up fountains and plants, and broken windows.

"Oh wow," said Mikoto

Fugaku nodded and from a distance a train was heard, "I guess it's an old train satiation," he said. They kept walking and saw another light ahead, when they went through they were outside. As they looked they saw old houses and there was green grass everywhere.

"Aww I should've brought our lunch we could've had a picnic," Mikoto said

"Okay we saw it can we please leave?" Sasuke whined.

He was being ignored by his mother. "Come on let's go," he tried again.

"Hey do you smell that?"

Great he's being ignored and his father decided to be a little loose and adventurous all of a sudden.

"Come on," Fugaku leading the, towards the smell. They walked, climbed over some rocks where a river once was and entered a small town. Fugaku was sniffing around trying to find the source of the smell.

"Over there," he went to a different direction,

"How strange they are all restaurants," Mikoto said

"Where is everybody?" Asked Sasuke

"Hey! I found it!" Yelled Fugaku, he was standing next to a booth and moved the curtain and sat down on a stool. Mikoto and Sasuke arrived and looked at the food.

"This looks delicious," she said, "come on Sasuke," Sasuke shook his head.

"Is there anyone here?" Fugaku asked but received no answer,

"Don't worry we can pay them later when they get back,"

"Good idea," They both started getting their plates filled with food that each huge bowl had and they were HUGE filled with...whatever it was, but Sasuke's parents were munching on everything. If you listened they even sounded like pigs.

"Come on you guys can't," Sasuke tried but his parents wouldn't budge. He looked around then at his parents, annoyed he wandered off. He looked at the "restaurants" and climbed a staircase that led to a small bridge. He came across the bridge and saw a weird building on the other side. There was smoke coming out and a stream of water right next to it, it was a bathhouse and it seemed to be in service.

"That's weird," he said.

He walked towards one side of the bridge and saw a train, he ran to the other side and looked at the train, he sensed something and looked to his side and gasped. There stood a tan boy who looked no older than 15, he had blonde spiked up hair, there were 3 whisker marks on each cheek, and he was wearing and orange and black you yukata with what seemed to a be a fox on the front, but what caught his attention was that he had two orange ears with white tips on his head and a tail with the same color as the ears.

They stared at each other until the boy said,

"You shouldn't be here,"

"Wha-"

"You don't belong here, get out while you still can!" The sun was staring to set,

"They are lighting the lamps," he pushed sasuke towards where he came from,

"Go I'll distract them," he while still pushing the raven.

Sasuke ran down the steps, "what's up with him?" He said, but this was no time to think he had to get out of here. He ran towards where his partners were.

"Mom, Dad! We have to get out of here!" He shook his father and kept yelling. His father faced him, but instead of seeing his father, he saw a pig.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well what do you think? This is still the beginning there is still more. Yes I know the characters were OOC but hey were is the fun if I put that there needed to be Uchiha pride, besides they aren't in japan anymore, they are somewhere else, uh oh. Anyways please review until next time.**


End file.
